gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-005 Garazzo
GNZ-005 Garazzo (aka Garazzo), is a mobile suit manufactured by the Innovators in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Garazzo is designed to be a melee-type MS, possessing superior mobility, strength, and speed; capabilities that exceed those of A-Laws' GN-X MS units and highly formidable against Celestial Being's Gundams; Garazzo possesses enough physical power to subdue a Gundam. Garazzo has a similar appearance to Gadessa, retaining much of the frame while having spikes to the head, shoulders, knuckles, and a large shield built onto its left shoulder. Its shoulder-shield can slide open to generate a GN Field, capable of deflecting and shielding against Celestial Being's beam weaponry. Its armament includes beam claws, stored inside the fingers of its hands, which can be combined into two beam sabers; its beam saber hands have enough power to slice through 00 Gundam's GN Sword IIs.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10 "Heavenly Light For long distance missions, Garazzo has a optional GN Booster that can connect to its legs and increase its speed. Garazzo also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau that can rival the performance of a Third Generation Gundam's original GN Drive.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics book There is a Gundam face hidden behind its face armor and a third camera line sensor is located on its head. Near the end of the war against Celestial Being, Garazzo was even equipped with its own Trans-Am System, of which its design was copied from Celestial Being via espionage. Armaments ;*GN Beam Claw :A cursory inspection shows that a Garazzo's fingers are almost twice the size of a Gadessa. This is a result of housing a GN Beam Saber in each fingertip. The five GN Beam Saber blades can be used either individually for a claw-like attack or combined into one larger blade powerful enough to cut through the GN Sword II when used by 00 Gundam before being upgraded with the 0 Raiser.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10 ;*GN Cutter :The solid-state blades mounted on Garazzo's arms can disrupt GN Field along their surface, allowing the blades to be used as potent close combat weapons; the spikes on Garazzo's shoulders and knuckles have a similar function. These weapons have the advantage of no preparation time, allowing them to be used instantaneously.HG 1/144 Gadessa manualHG 1/144 GNZ-005 Garazzo manual System Features ;*GN Field :A defense system built based on Gundam Virtue's data. The left epaulet slides out to expose the field emitter array. This ability is very useful because of its high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks, however it also consumes large amount of GN Particles when used. Due to this and the fact that the Garazzo is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the number of times it can be used is limited. Its even been demonstrated to be able withstand powerful direct hits from Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the GN Beam Cannons onboard the Ptolemaios II. ;*Trans-Am System :The Garazzo was later equipped with the Trans-Am System, using data stolen from Celestial Being by Anew Returner.HG 1/144 GNZ-005 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual However, unlike the true GN Drives used by the Gundams, the GN Drive Tau used by Garazzo is destroyed after Trans-Am is completed, leaving the mobile suit without the ability to generate new GN Particles.DX Mechanics March 09 IssueHG 1/144 Susanowo Mode manual After Trans-Am, the suit would rely on remaining particle storage for retreating purposes. Variants ;*GNZ-003 Gadessa ;*GNZ-004 Gaga ;*GNZ-007 Gaddess History The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo piloted by Bring Stabity clones (In 00I) sent by Regene Regetta to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. The Garazzo first appeared on Episode 10 and caught up to the Ptolemaios 2 using an optional GN Booster. It fights 00 and manages to overwhelm it, by destroys one of 00's GN Swords. The Garazzo retreats, after Lockon Stratos/Cherudium Gundam and Tieria Erde/Ptolemaios 2 started to fire at it. When the A-Laws contingent ambushes Celestial Being's asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Garazzo physically overpowers Seravee before going against the 00. The Garazzo was destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode, however, Bring survived and escaped via the rear mounted escape pod that contains Garazzo's GN Drive Tau. Bring pilots a second Garazzo in episode 14, but the unit is destroyed and Bring is killed as a result of the team effort by Seravee and the hidden Seraphim Gundam. In episode 19 a grey colored Garazzo was piloted by Hiling Care and was severly damaged or otherwise destroyed by the 00 Raiser. Although Hiling is not shown to have escaped in an escape pod, she does survive the attack. In episode 20, Hilling pilots yet another Garazzo along with Revive/Gadessa under the objective of stealing 00 Gundam yet both Garazzo and Gadessa are instantly destroyed by 00 Raiser. Both Hiling and Revive escape via the escape pods. Garazzo had the Trans-Am system installed and was used to take out the Seravee with help from Revive/Gadessa. In episode 25, Hiling's Garazzo was destroyed (resulting in Hilling's death) by Arios Gundam and the joint effort of Allelujah and Hallelujah. Picture Gallery 78233-gundam_00_second_season___19___large_07.jpg gundam0010520.jpg GNZ-005 - Garazzo - Lineart.jpg|GNZ-005 Garazzo - Lineart ImagesCAK3GZE5.jpg Notes The Garazzo bears a resemblance to the OZ-13MS X2 Mercurius from Gundam Wing, with its defence field and powerfull melee weapons. References External Links *Garazzo on Wikipedia *Garazzo on MAHQ